Alien Squad
Alien Squad or Alien Squad Mother Ship Invasion is a fighter game with RPG elements released possibly on March 9 of 2011. The player controls a boy who has been left behind by a rescue team when the military ship he was on was destroyed by strange creatures. Controls *'Z' - Use equipped item **Z twice with X allows the player to do a special attack *'Arrow keys' Move **With C and the left and right arrow keys the player evades *'Mouse' - Drag to equip items (only in the Roboshop) Levels Alien Squad dose not have levels instead the player is placed in one area which they can explore. Areas are divided into mission with doing certain tasks allows the player to go to the next mission. If the player dies, upon replaying they will start in the first room of the mission they last played with all the coins and items they have not used. Mission 1:Spaceship Strike Opening The opening of mission one beings by showing a starry sky. A spaceship slowly drifts into view with a purple objects flying towards it. Text below reads "In the year 20XX a military ship was attacked and destroyed by strange creatures." The purple object touches the spaceship and disappears and the screen slowly fades black. Text then reads "The rescue team recovered all the crew corpes, except one member... This is his journey". Enemies *Greenfleas *Redsquids *Plasmas *Octron Hazards *Poles *Lasers Rooms The first room is long and teaches the basics of the game and contains greenfleas. The next room, which can be entered by going to the end of the previous room, has no enemies. The player can either go to the door above them to get to the previous room, left to go near a roboshop, or forward (but this only can be accessed if the player has a sword). If the player has not obtained the sword, they are forced to go left. The next room has greenfleas and redsquids with the roboshop at the end of the hallway. By exiting the room, a sign will appear indicating the space ships defenses has been infiltrated. The enemies are the same as before but with the introduction of lasers. Upon going back and entering the door with the saber (the alternate name for the sword), the player enters a room where the player has to fight two waves of enemies before moving to the next room. These enemies are greenfleas, lasers, and redsquids. After that the player is free to go to the next area, the engine room, which introduces a mouth like enemy call plasmas and the pole hazard is introduced. The next area has three doors with the back door leads to the previous area, up leads to the roboshop, and forward leads to the next area. The next area has plasmas, lasers, greenfleas, and red squids. Upon entering the next room , the door locks. A boss battle ensues with the boss, the octron, attacking by pink projectiles, laser eyes, and with the pole hazard. Upon destroying the boss, a sign will flash indicating the ship will self destruct. The next room has poles, greenfleas, plasmas, and redsquids. The next room after that contains lasers, greenfleas, and redsquids. Upon exiting the last room, the player is sent to mission two. Mission 2: Green Maze Opening The opening of mission two shows a spaceship slowly moving across a starry sky. Small explosion begin to appear on the outside of the ship and the screen turns white with a cylindrical object coming out of the ship and flying away. The screen fades to show a green planet in the foreground and a white glowing circle in the background. Text below reads "The rescue team found of photon trail of a scape pod. The trail guided them to an unexplored planet in the G quadrant...". The screen fades black and the words "that seened to be hostile" appear. Enemies *Greenfleas *Redsquids *Leaches *Devourers *Strange trees *Dragonfly *Lily Hazards *Grass Rooms Tips Leveling up A tip for leveling up is to go to a roboshop that is near enemies. Since enemies respawn after the player goes to another room, the player can enter the roboshop and then leave. After fighting more enemies the player can then go back into the roboshop and use the coins they have collected to by health packets. By doing this several times it will allow the player to gain EXP, short for experience points, and also be able to by more health packets. Also by doing this the player can level up their weapons. By buying a sword the player can also level up quicker as the sword attacks enemies much more quickly. Likewise buying the hand gun will also help the player level up as they do not need to be as close to a enemy to attack. Strategies for killing enemies Often by just watching how a enemy attacks it is easy to find strategies around it. For example if the enemy is slow in turning, such as leaches, the player can then evade to get behind them and then attack. Enemies like plasmas, which do not turn around, can be attacked from behind to avoid their attacks. So enemies, like redsquids, come from the left and right of the screen and attack. It is best to either attack these enemies directly while they are one the screen or avoid their attacks and destroy other enemies that may harm the player. Often an easy way to avoid being harmed by a enemy is to evade behind them. This way enemies that mob the player, like greenfleas, or attack the player from below, like devourers, cannot hurt the player. However in order to use this tactic the player must attack enemies to fill up the bar the allows them to evade. Sometimes weapons can be used to more effectively kill enemies. The hand gun can be used to kill far off enemies, such as leaches, before they reach the player and the sword can be used to kill enemies that come up close to the player. Sometimes weapons should be switched between to kill enemies faster. For example if the player is getting attacked by several greenfleas they would use the hand gun to attack them from afar then, once the enemies come close, they would then switch to the sword to get them as the hand gun is only long range. Enemies Enemies give the player EXP, short for experience points, which can level up the player. Enemies also sometimes drop coins or blue crystals. *'Greenfleas' - Dash at the player and will bite them. They have somewhat low health. *'Redsquids' - Come from the left or right side of the screen and will shoot lasers at the player. Because of their mobility they are quite difficult to kill. *'Plasmas' - Come from the left or right side of the screen and will spout green slime if the player comes close. The slime will hurt the player and leave a black mark on the screen where the slime was spouted. If attacked from behind the enemy will not spout slime. *'Leaches' - Jump at the player and will grab on to them if contact is made. They have low health and can only be gotten rid of by the sword if they are attached to the player. *'Strange trees' - Will sprout up suddenly in certain areas and stay in one place. Once defeated they will never come back and flowers that block certain paths will be destroyed. Hazards *'Lasers' - Come out of the wall and will shoot a laser beam. The areas they come out is random and they will disappear once all enemies are defeated and pickups collected. *'Poles' - Drag the player towards them once activated. They turn off after a certain period of time. *'Grass' - Slows down the players movement when they touch it. Evading while in grass makes it easier to move. Pickups *'Coins' - Dropped by enemies and can be used to purchase items from the roboshop. *'Blue crystals' - Once enough are collected the item the player is currently using will be upgraded. Blue crystals are dropped by enemies. *'Health packets' - Sometimes dropped by enemies or can be purchased from the roboshop. The restore the players health. Interactive objects *'Roboshop' - The player can purchase items for coins and also equip items. *'Bullets' - Can be used only in the hand gun and will make it more powerful. Weapons *'Sword' - Can be purchased from the roboshop for 100 coins. The sword attacks faster then the players basic attack and is necessary for advancing further into Alien Squad. The sword attacks at short range *'Hand gun' - Can be purchased from the roboshop for 1000 coins. It only works with bullets and fires several bullets if the player press Z multiple times. The power of the hand gun depends on the type of bullets the player has. The hand gun attacks at long range. *'Fist' - The basic weapon the player is given. It is a short range weapon. Trivia *In the start up of mission 1 corps is misspelled "corpes". *In the start up of mission 2 it says "scape pod" but this is likely meant to be escape pod. Also in the start up it is likely that "seened" is meant to be seemed. References Category:Alien Squad Category:Games Category:Fighter games Category:Games with RPG elements